Another Alien
by crazyredhead333
Summary: When Kisshu's twin sister comes to Earth, the mew mew's life turns upside down!
1. The beginning

**Lol title sucks. This is my first story! Hope u like**

Nyx's POV

I am Nyx Ikisatashi sister of Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto. They are traveling across the universe to a thriving environment with Deep Blue our "savior".

They say Deep Blue will move us to Earth, but why would he, he started the unlivable conditions in the first place!

It was 3 years ago, a month away from tart's 7th birthday, I was walking in the crystal woods when I saw Deep Blue cast a storm, a big storm that caused us to move away from Earth.

On tart's birthday our parents died. They were going to get him a present but Deep Blue's storm was too strong. After that Deep Blue wanted a few brave warriors to take over earth. Pai and Kisshu left me to take care of taruto so they could train.

Last year Taruto went to train with them so I had to stay home alone. 6 months ago Kisshu went to earth. 4 months ago Pai and Tart left too.

Today I start my training. I will go to help my brothers, I refuse to live without them, it gets really lonely.

Master Zune says it is time for the last warrior to go to Earth. I am very nervous because I am the only girl to ever train to be a warrior. Master Zune congratulates everyone blah blah blah. He reaches his arm into a hat and pulls out a sheet of paper.

Trudo is ready to teleport to the stage. He is over confidant. Cagor is looking at him like he is an idiot and I am frozen in place. Cagor looks over to me and smiles.

Master Zune says "this must be a mistake, it reads 'i am the warrior you have chosen my name is...'" Master Zune fell out of his chair. Later we find out that the he just planned to let master Fuigi read it.

Master Fuigi later reread the paper and this is what it said " i am the warrior you have chosen my name is..."

Taruto: crazyredhead333 does not own TMM if she did masaya would die and I probably would too.


	2. The trip

**Sorry for the short chapters..**

"This is a mistake." master Fuigi said.

"Read it already!" Trudo yelled.

I was scared because everyone thought I was weak and worthless even though I could beat their butts. Even Master Fuigi thought I was a weakling.

"Gonneatt Haynes is in his first training month so we must choose again." he said.

Master Fuigi Reached his hand into the hat and read

"i am the warrior you have chosen my name is Nyx Ikisatashi."

Trudo shot me a glare that could kill and I teleported to the podium. " I will fight to win the earth and save our race." I said, it was the exact thing kisshu had said before he left.

I was packing up clothes when I heard a knock at my door.

" come in." I said.

Master Yen walked in and said "the ship is ready for you, it is on auto-pilot straight to Tokyo." "Tokyo?" I asked.

" a city on earth." master Yen replied.

I zipped up my suitcase and grabbed my kitsune swords.

I walked into the ship and put my stuff on the floor because my ship didn't have a room. My brothers' ship has at least 6 rooms! A 2 day trip to earth without a room was gonna be torture! There was a small cot for me to sleep on. The controls were easy to use, well for me because Pai taught me a lot.

Waiting is boring so I went to the only bookshelf, grabbed a random book and started reading. After reading I changed into a light Greek-like nightgown and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw earth, only a day until I can see my brothers! That's when my stomach growled... I ran to the mini fridge, grabbed a Guanto, a type of fruit(think pineapple-orange) and ate it. I put on clothes kinda like kisshu's. After I changed my clothes I grabbed a human's iPod touch and played a few games. Humans had such stupid games. Humans will do anything for money. I did find a game called Zombie Farm, it was sorta fun... How can I even download games a day away from earth? I set the iPod down and went to the control panel. I pressed a button and all the walls turned to glass. I looked up at the stars, they were beautiful. All this time had passed and now it was lunch. I went to the mini fridge and grabbed some stuff to make a sandwich. After lunch I laid down on the cot and took a nap.

**Taruto: when will we see Nyx!**

**Pai: I don't know, she said that she had to change her fishes' water. **

**Kish: here comes crazy.**

**Me: did anyone do the disclaimer?**

**Kish, Pai, and Tart: yay sis!**

**Me: wha?**

**Kish, Pai, and Tart: we missed you!**

**Me: 0.o creepy**

**Kish, Pai, and Tart: what's creepy**

**Me: you are talking at the same time and I'm not your sis...**

**Kish, Pai, and Tart: oh**

**Me: I'm not gonna do a disclaimer because they are stupid**

**Kish: you are right**

**Taruto: typewriter is a cool word**

**Me: wha..?**

**Taruto: it's all on one line of the keyboard.**

**Everyone but Tart: O.o... Ok, bye**


	3. Bad first start

I woke up to see that I was on earth, on a big building. My ship was invisible. I grabbed my things and left the ship, which flew back to my planet. I teleported to the ground and that's when I saw the one thing that got in our way, a mew. I summoned my kitsune swords and pinned her to the ground.

" w-who a-are you?"she asked.

" your worst nightmare." I replied.

I was about to stab her when I felt someone stab me, she saw the sword through my stomach and ran behind a bush.

" no one touches my kitty cat." I heard my killer say, I know that voice... KISSHU!

He withdrew his sword and turned me over.

" Nyx, I-I didn't know it was you I-I I'm so sorry" he told me, he was crying.

" don't worry about it bro, I'm strong." I said.

The pain was horrible! Kish picked me up and teleported us to this cute cafe. He ran inside and this little puffball kept saying

"alien alert" over and over again. Kish ran down to a basement where two men were sitting

" please help my sister, we will do anything you want just please help her." he was crying a lot now. That's when I blacked out.

Ryou's POV

why was the enemy asking for our help.

" haha! You think I would help an enemy!" I told him and he begged and pleaded I kept telling him no.

When I really looked at his sister, she was really pretty, no no no! She was the enemy, don't like the enemy!

" fine I will help her." I told him

Nyx's POV

I felt the pain in my back and stomach subside like I was dieing. It was peaceful. No I can't die!

I opened my eyes and saw the blond man fixing my stab wounds. Then I saw Pai and taruto.

" hi guys" I managed to say.

Pai was slapping Kisshu and Tart was standing next to me.

" Pai stop." I said.

" why, he almost killed you!" Pai yelled at me.

I tried to sit up but the pain was too bad, also the blonde guy pushed me back down. Pai was now punching kisshu.

"STOP!" I yelled before passing out again.

When I woke up I was in a different room and my brothers were sitting on my bed.

"mornin" they all said.

Kish had a hand shaped bruise on his face

"hey guys" I said "sorry for all of your trouble I have given you, I just wanted to come help regain the earth."

I tried to sit up but I epically failed.

"ouch" I said.

Pai picked me up and we teleported to a small hospital. He made Kish hold me to a standing position as he removed the bandages.

I looked at the pink spot that was a wound, it was small so it must have healed fast.

" can you stand on your own?" Pai asked

"I think" I told him.

Kisshu slowly let me go and I stood up and walked a few steps then sat on the bed

" I have some questions for you." I said " how long have I been out and who was the blonde guy?"

" 5 days and he was the enemy" Pai replied.

" woa, was the enemy?" I said. "kisshu said he would do anything so we are blondie's allies" taruto explained.

"but we need the earth!" I said

"mew aqua" Pai said "if we had mew aqua we could save our planet!"

I was lost, what was mew aqua? Grrrrr stupid annoying brothers who know everything.

The next day I woke up in a room with my suitcase on a chair. Must be my new room, it really needs a makeover I mean a metal door! I sat up and my back and stomach hurt a little, im gonna kill Kish. I stood up and walked to my suitcase. It was empty. I walked to the closet and grabbed normal Kish-like clothes and went to take a shower. My wound was now only a scar that hurt like heck. When I got out of the shower I rapped up my scar and put my clothes on. I went to the kitchen area and saw Tart eating a bowl of cereal.

"little munchkin, do you like one of the mews like Kish?" I asked him

"no! Why would you think that!" he said.

I knew he was lying.

" Tart tell me the truth." I said

"Never!" he said running away. The little munchkin was so funny. Kisshu walked in and sat at the table.

"Nyx, do you forgive me?" he asked

" sorta" I said

" I'm so sorry, when I first met ichigo I liked her, when I saw you about to kill her I didnt know it was you so that's why I stabbed you." he explained.

" your forgiven, who does tart like?" I asked

"no body!" tart yelled!

" he likes monkey girl" Kish said

"her name is pudding!" tart yelled. I laughed at him because he just admitted he liked her.

"im going to find Ichigo and tell her I'm sorry." I yelled to my brothers.

**My chapters keep getting longer! Thank you charmed Auranae fofollow owing this story! :D**


	4. The sickly pink cafe with the mews

**I almost cried! I lost this chapter like 5 times! :,(**

I walked into the little pink cafe wearing a hoodie and jeans. I sat down at a table when ichigo walked up and asked what I wanted.

" may I have a strawberry quiche?" I asked

" good choice" ichigo said.

" oh and ichigo one more thing may I have a water" I asked.

"how do you know my name?" she asked a little scared.

"you know me all to well, I tried to kill you." I said.

She screamed and ran behind blondie. The blue mew went over to me and said

" what did you do to ichigo!"

" reminded her of something that doesn't concern you." I told her.

The little pink puffball flew in and was screaming " alien alert" over and over again.

"please shut that thing up" I said to this long haired man who walked out of the kitchen.

Ichigo was holding onto blondie saying" shirogane-san please help me! She tried to kill me!"

I walked over to her and shirogane. She was about to run off when I grabbed her and turned to her. I was about an inch taller than her.

"I came here to say I'm sorry, kish almost killed me for you." I lifted up my hoodie and showed them the scar.

"he really likes you ichigo. Why dont you see that!" the other mews surrounded us.

" pudding?" I asked

"yes na no da" said a little girl around tarutos age.

"taruto, my little munchkin, really likes you. " I said and she screamed "yay na no da!"

she was running around and she looked so happy.

"which one of you is lettuce?" I asked.

A green mew raised her hand.

"Pai likes you but he never shows emotion." I told her. "and can I have my strawberry quiche and water please." I said giving them some money. The long haired man, whose name was akasaka, walked out with my stuff.

" thanks." I said as I sat down and started eating.

The purple mew sat in front of me.

" I'm zakuro, the blue girl is mint, you know ichigo, pudding, and lettuce already but why did you try to kill ichigo?" she said

" it was my mission and I wanted to make my brothers happy. I epically failed at that." I told her."it's hard being alone not knowing of your three brothers are ok."

"I sorta know how you feel" she told me and then she left.


	5. Seer

The cafe had been closed since ichigo screamed(last chapter).i took off the hoodie reavealing a purple cami. My long green hair was in a ponytail and if my ears were smaller and my skin was tanner I could possibly pass as a human. Oh and if I had those colored contacts. Kish and I are twins so the same for him. I walked out of the cafe when I felt like I was being watched. My sensitive ears picked up the sound of teleporting. Probably just Kish. My feet brought me to a beautiful park, some humans really care about Earth.

" Nyx onee-sama you ok na no da?" the monkey mew asked.

" yeah I'm fine." I replied.

She sat on a bench a few feet away and motioned for me to come too. I sat down.

" Ichigo onee-sama looks really scared of you na no da." the monkey mew said.

I looked at her and smiled, she smiled back

" I'm not scared of you na no do." she said " pudding and nyx onee-sama are gonna be best friends na no da!"

" I gotta run bye pudding!" I said before teleporting away.

I teleported right above my bed. I looked at the clock grrrr... 9:00 pm. I went to go take a shower then I changed into a light purple nightgown that almost reached my knees. When I went to sleep I had a dream, a really weird dream, I was at the cafe and it was only me and ryou. Ryou leaned closed to me about to kiss me when a sword pierced his stomach. I screamed and there was a cyniclon with long blonde hair and a blood red cape

" I am the Blood Knight" he said and then I woke up to find my brothers shaking me and trying to wake me.

" wha?" I asked

"you screamed your guts out." tart told me. I was drenched in sweat

"sorry." I mumbled.

I looked at the clock 8:00 am.

" would you boys please leave, I would like to change." I said.

They all teleported out and I got up to take another shower. Halfway through my shower my scar started to burn but I ignored it. I put on a shirt with a thing called domo on it. I then put on a pair of jean shorts. I tried to teleport to the living room of the ship but I couldn't.

"PAI! I CAN'T TELEPORT!" I yelled, I was really scared.

Pai teleported in and grabbed me then we teleported to his mini hospital. My scar hurt like heck! I put my hand over it and passed out.

"seer" a mysterious voice said. I opened my eyes but I was in a dream.

The blood knight came to me and said "Nyx Ikisatashi today you die." then he stabbed me.

His sword was not right, not right at all. It had a purple liquid dripping into my wound.

"Poison kills faster" he said then I woke up to see Kish poking my cheek

"kish stop." I murmured.

Pai came over to me and said

" can you sit up?" he sounded worried.

I tried to sit up but my scar started to hurt. I looked down and red was staining my domo t-shirt.

" Pai what's happening to Nyx?" tart said. Pai pulled off my shirt and used it to apply pressure to the wound.

" KISH GO GET THE BANDAGES!" Pai yelled and kish obeyed.

Kish's POV

I'm gonna pass out, Nyx was bleeding really bad

"KISH GO GET THE BANDAGES!" Pai yelled to me.

I teleported to his room and grabbed the bandages then I teleported back to him. Nyx was passed out, Pai and Tart's hands were covered in blood, her blood. I passed out.

Taruto's POV

While kish was gone I had to hold the shirt to Nyx's wound. I really hoped that she was ok, she raised me since before mom and dad died. Oh gosh look at me im tearing up.

" will she be ok?" I asked Pai, my voice cracked.

"i hope" he replied

Nyx's POV

After I passed out i went back into the nightmares. I was sitting in the middle of a circle of bodies. Everyone I knew. The blood knight walked to the outside of the circle and said

" see what you made me do? You made me kill everyone so I could get to you." everything disappeared.

I was in a room with a small bed and a computer. On the bed there was a picture of the baker guy, ryou, and two other people who closely resembled ryou. I sat and stared at the picture until ryou walked into the room. He pulled me into the cafe. I didnt know that he lived here. He sat me down at a table and he sat across from me.

" Nyx I really..." everything disappeared again. " seer" the voice said again. What the heck was that!


	6. HAHA POOR STUPID ICHIGO! :P

*cries* I'm sorry! I need to get back to updating!

I want you guys, my Crazies, to tell me if I need to add anything or if you don't like something! Just keep it not too mean... Arigato!

When I woke up Pai was researching something on the computer and I had no shirt on.

"uh.. Pai, where's my shirt?" I asked. Without looking up he told me that he had to throw it away. I looked at my stomach and I had a blood-stained bandage over what once was a scar

" Pai whats a seer?" I asked.

" that's what I'm looking up, you said it in your sleep." he replied.

I didn't try to sit up because my now wound felt like it was burning.

"a seer can see things that will happen or have happened often causing scars to open." he told me.

"great." I murmured.

"often a seer's powers will activate when they die from a fatal injury. Nyx, after kish stabbed you did you at one point feel nothing or not feel pain but peace?" Pai asked

"y-yea." I said.

" did you have a realistic dream?" Pai asked sorta scared like.

" Pai I'm a seer aren't I?" I asked as kish walked in with tart.

Tart ran to me and hugged me.

" I-I was so afraid!" he cried.

Kish was on the verge of tears. I grabbed kish and told Pai and tart to leave.

" Kish I died when you stabbed me." I told him as he stared at me in disbelief.

" you are kidding aren't you." he said

" no I'm a seer so I had another life." I replied.

"I'm so sorry!" he cried and I reached up and pulled him down for a hug.

Ichigo's POV

Where we're the aliens! They had been gone for a month and I'm starting to worry, did Nyx kill one of them? At the thought I was about to cry. If she even hurt one of them I'm gonna rip her guts out.

"ichigo are you alright?" mint asked.

I nodded thinking of ways to kill her. Oh darn my date with aoyama!

" gomen mint, I really have to go." I said before running off.

Aoyama's POV

The trees are so beautiful, more beautiful than ichigo of course. Not miwa, she is beautiful.

Next day

Nyx's POV

"Pai how long was I out?" I asked

"only a month" he replied.

"I'm gonna visit the cafe." I told him as I started to sit up.

" you are gonna have to use a wheelchair so you don't reopen the wound" Pai told me.

I growled but sat in it and pushed the lever forward and I moved

" thanks for getting an automatic." I said as he teleported me to the cafe.

I rode in and got stared at by ichigo.

"yo strawberry." I called to her.

I rode to a table that the green mew set for me. Pudding ran to me and hugged me

" Nyx onee-sama! I was worried na no da!" she said

" how's taru-taru? Where have you been? Why are you in a wheelchair?" she asked.

" fine, dr. Pai held me captive because I hurt my wound and dr. Pai says I have to stay in it." I told her.

" ok na no da!" she replied. She bounced off saying" taru-taru is ok"

ichigo walked over to me and slapped me

" what did you do to Kisshu?!" she yelled while i was rubbing my face.

" I will be leaving now mrs. Hardhand." I told her.

She punched me in the jaw and out of pure anger with a little pinch of pain I punched her in the face. She kicked my stomach, right where the wound was. I screamed out in pain and ryou grabbed ichigo before she bashed my head in. It was getting hard to breathe. My new green t-shirt was getting covered in blood. Ryou saw this and gave ichigo to mint. "KEIICHERO!" ryou yelled and the baker guy walked out and took one look at me and ran downstairs yelling

"RYOU GET A SHIRT OR SOMETHING AND APPLY PRESSURE TO THE WOUND WHILE YOU BRING HER DOWN!"

ryou obeyed and as he pulled my shirt off I passed out. "seer" the voice said again. I was standing next to the bed of the infirmary when ryou called out

" Nyx, lettuce is letting you borrow some clothes so come take a shower, don't worry the cafe is closed and the mews are trying to contact your brothers no one else but you and me." He pulled me downstairs and we sat at a table. Ryou was fidgeting and couldn't sit still. He finally leaned over and kissed me! Then I tasted blood... I heard the Blood Knight laugh. Ryou's body fell against my shoulder.

I woke up and stood beside the bed when ryou called out " Nyx, Lettuce is letting you borrow some clothes so come take a shower, don't worry the cafe is closed and the mews are trying to contact your brothers no one else but you and me."

That was exactly what Ryou said in my vision. I walked upstairs with a bloody bandage around my stomach and my shirt was gone, another shirt loses to blood. I went into the bathroom where ryou had set out clothes and a towel. I locked the door and got in the shower. I got out, put Lettuce's clothes on and went into Ryou's room. He had a small bed and a laptop. I saw the picture that was in my vision. I called Ryou in and he grabbed my hand but I pulled away.

"Ryou you are in danger." I said.

He looked at me like I said that I could in fact burn water and purple was the best smell ever. I grabbed him and teleported to my dimension. Pai was at the computer, Kish was poking him, and Tart was floating upside down.

"hey idiots" I said "I need your help"

"if you would stop calling us idiots then maybe we could help" Pai said.

" my vision almost came true." I told them.

"woa, vision?" Taruto asked.

I explained to him what a seer was and I told them my vision of the blood knight stabbing Ryou, I left out the part where he tried to kiss me. Pai looked ready to slap me because I didn't tell him sooner.

" so you just saved me from dying." Ryou said.

" you saved me so I saved you." I replied.

"Nyx can you cook something please." Tart said with puppy dog eyes.

" how does ramen noodles sound?" I asked

" wonderful" everyone said in unison.

I went in the kitchen and started to cook when everyone sat at the table in unison. I think that it is creepy when people do stuff at the same time. I put a bowl of ramen in front of everyone and I held my bowl because we only had 4 chairs.

Ichigo's POV

I feel kinda bad for hurting Nyx but she deserved it. The only scary thing that happened was when I kicked her she started to bleed. My phone rang and it was Aoyama.

" moshi moshi? Mkay." Aoyama wanted to meet me at the park!

At the park I saw Aoyama talking to Miwa.

" hi Aoyama, hi Miwa." I said as I walked over to them.

"Ichigo, I can't handle having a mew for a girlfriend." Aoyama said.

"s-so you're breaking up with me" I asked hoping it was a joke.

"me and Miwa are going out now." he said and him and miwa walked off.

I started to cry, I thought Aoyama loved me! I sat down next to a tree with my head in my knees crying my heart out when it started to rain. I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Kish finally got his wish, I'm not with Aoyama anymore.


	7. Vision of the Past

Kisshu's POV

I think I'm gonna find my koneko-chan. What the heck, she is crying in the rain, what happened?

"kitty cat what happened?" I asked.

" go away kisshu." she murmured.

I went up to her and hugged her, the surprising thing is that she didnt push me away! I grabbed her and teleported to my room. I set her down on the bed and sat next to her patting her back.

" will you please tell me why you are crying?" I asked and she nodded.

"A-Aoyama cheated on me with my ex- bestfriend!" she said and started crying again.

" I will be right back." i told her and she nodded.

I teleported to the tree-huggers house where he was just now walking up to his drive way. I floated behind him and grabbed his neck. He screamed and tried to turn around but i held my grip on his neck.

" you hurt my koneko-chan and now im gonna hurt you." I said

Nyx's POV

I held my stab wound and passed out while eating breakfast. Why weren't the boys here yet! They had been out all night.

"Nyx, I'm gonna go get taruto a present you are in charge." I heard mom say.

" why me, Pai is older!" I heard a younger me say.

"because we trust you much more" dad told the younger me.

This was the past when mom and dad died. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek. The younger me was wearing a purple tank top with usual dark blue pants, the strings of fabric twisted into a belt. Mom and dad walked out of the door and the younger me sat down with taruto and they started playing with pieces of fabric. I silently followed hoping that the younger me and tart couldn't see me. I followed my parents out the door into a light snow. I saw master Fuigi walk up to my parents with a gun. I screamed and ran to grab the gun but my hand went right through it. Then he shot my dad and mom and walked off. I was crying a lot.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" I yelled into the empty street.

I woke up in the little infirmary with tears running down my cheek. I started crying really hard, harder than when they were first killed. I saw ryou sitting on a bed next to mine.

" what's wrong?" ryou asked.

" g-go get my brothers." I managed to say.

He walked off and came back a few minutes later with all three boys.

" Ryou please leave." I said.

"what did you want? Was it a vision?"

tart asked.

" it was a vision about the past." I whispered.

Pai actually looked worried.

" mom and dad were murdered." I said barely even able to say it.

Pai had tears running down his cheek and taruto was sitting in my lap crying into my shoulder. Kish left after I said it.

" it was Master Fuigi." I told Pai.

I stood up and carried taruto to his room. I walked passed kish's room and heard him talking to ichigo. Im gonna kill her after I kill master Fuigi. I sat on my bed in my room and fell asleep. I had a vision in my sleep, it showed me where mom's wedding ring was. When I woke up I teleported to Kish's room. Kish was still asleep so I went to his bookshelf and grabbed the book that mom gave him. I opened the cover and a secret pouch. I reached in and pulled out the ring. I teleported back to my room and put the ring in my dresser. I walked to Pai's room and knocked on the door.

"get up, breakfast will be ready in 5mins."I yelled.

Kish walked out of his room and looked at me like I changed my eyes to light blue.

"Nyx, why did you dye your hair red?"Kish asked

" I didn't." I told him and then ran to Pai's room.

"PAI WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" I yelled.

" it wasn't me, ask taruto." he said when he walked out.

I walked to Tart's room and yelled " WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!"

tart walked out and started laughing

"your hair looks funny red! When did you do it?" he asked

" that's the problem, I didn't do it!" I said.

I teleported to the kitchen and poured everyone cereal. Oh I have to wake Ryou up. I walked over to the couch and shook his shoulder.

" Ryou wake up."

" no" he murmured.

" THE ALIENS ARE COMING." I yelled in my best ichigo voice.

He jumped up and tripped over the coffee table. I laughed at him then helped him up.

" I guess i am a great ichigo imitator." I said.

" yea but you would rather save me instead of Aoyama." he said.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yelled.

All my brothers teleported down and sat at the table. Ryou sat next to Kish and across from Tart. I gave everyone their cereal and teleported to the cafe. I waited two minutes and the girls knocked on the door. I opened it for them and Ichigo screamed.

" if that's how you are gonna greet me then I guess my sai may come in handy." I said.

Everyone looked inside and said

" where is Ryou?"

" he was in danger of being killed so I brought him to my ship" I said.

" BRING HIM BACK!" Ichigo yelled at me and tried to slap me but I caught her hand and twisted it back.

"I can break your hand right now but I choose not to." I released her hand.

"hey Nyx onee-sama, why is your hair red na no da?" pudding asked.

"I was wondering the same thing." mint said.

"well I really don't know, either I dyed my hair in my sleep or Ryou did it." I said.

I teleported to my dimension where Taruto was eating candy, Pai was in his lab, and Ryou and Kish were on the couch slapping each other.

"Ryou, you have a cafe to run so let's get moving" I said.

I grabbed Ryou's arm and teleported him to the cafe.


	8. The Shadows

I haven't had any visions lately so I left Ryou at the cafe. When I awoke two days after my hair went all wacko on me my eyes were blood red.

"PAI!" I screamed from my bathroom where I was fixing my hair.

Pai ran in the bathroom like he was running away from death.

" what?" he panted.

" one my eyes are red and two you live three doors down so why are you panting?" I said.

I looked down at my hand that was turning black. I screamed as loud as I could and saw my whole arm turning black.

"Nyx come with me." Pai said while pulling me to his lab.

Half of my whole body was pitch black. When the black reached my neck Pai put a needle in my arm to take blood. I saw my clothes grow into my body. My whole face was pitch black except my red eyes and I passed out.

Third person POV

Nyx's whole body was black.

"oh Pai how could you be so stupid? You knew it was me! All the shadows are coming and we will take earth as our own. Well of course with five new recruits. Venom, Toxic, Acid, Assassin, and Poison. Beware Pai, we have our bodies picked out." she said in an odd voice.

"Killian! Stop this!" be said.

"no" she replied.

Nyx's skin changed to regular color. Nyx's hair turned back green and her eyes stayed red. She passed out.

Nyx POV

When I woke up, I was in my bed and I had a massive headache. I sat up and went into the bathroom to brush my hair. I looked in the mirror and screamed. There was a shadow of a girl with red hair and red eyes. She stared at me and started to laugh. I screamed and ran to Pai's room.

"what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I-I saw someone staring at me in the mirror! She wasn't me!" I said.

"KILLIAN! YOU HAVE TAKEN THIS TOO FAR!" Pai yelled.

I felt my body changing again. It was the same as last time.

"*laughs* I have just begun, Pai dear. You might wanna check on Toxic... I mean Ichigo!" Killian said from my body. I passed out.

Kisshu POV

"I-Ichigo?!"

"hmph this body is ok. Not my favorite. Oo! You are as cute as Kill-chan said!" Ichigo was pitch black, like you couldn't see anything except her hair and eyes, which were both green.

"PAI!" I yelled

"oo! Pai is here too! I wanna see him!" she said walking over to the door. Pai walked in, grabbed Ichigo, and teleported away.

Pai POV

What the heck! I have to go to earth and get the other mews.

Killian smirked and left Nyx's body. Toxic was changing into a cat and back into a human and going all giggles on me.

"Toxic, I mean this in the nicest way possible, shut up."

"*giggles* Ooo but Pai you know you love me! Or do you like Kill-chan? Ugh she always gets the guys! Im beginning to think she uses mind control... Do you like turtles? I love turtles because they are green... Like me... Do you like green? I love green!" Toxic babbled about nonsense for over an hour.

~With the friggin Mews~

All the girls in the cafe screamed, the shadows found their bodies. Pudding had purple hair and eyes.

"Shadow Poison! Ready!"

Mint had blood red hair and light pink eyes.

"Shadow Assassin! Ready!"

Lettuce had yellowish green hair and eyes.

"Shadow Acid! Never been readier!"

Zakuro's hair and eyes were yellow.

"Shadow Venom! Ready!"

Then all the girls teleported to the aliens' ship.

"All the Shadows are ready." Venom said as all the Shadows except Toxic (who was off with Pai) bowed down in front of Killian.

"Shadow Toxic is not here. Find that airhead before she figures out mind control!" Killian screamed at them.

"Hai!" all the Shadows split up to find Toxic.

Toxic was hiding in the shadows in Pai's office.

"PAI-CHAN!" she screamed, almost scaring him.

"Mew Toxic. Let's go and get you out of Mew Ichigo."

"IM NOT A MEW!" she cried kicking Pai in the face.

She walked back and found Assassin.

"Sassy-chan? Whatcha doin?"

"I'm blind and they tell me to go off alone to find you." she replied.

They walked back to Killian, who was gathering energy.

She summoned her Shadow Charm.

"Shadows. Report back. Shadow Toxic is here." she spoke into the little device and it vanished.

The Shadows were all in the main room of the ship.

"I haven't seen Taruto in a while..." Poison said.

"He isn't a Shadow so we have nothing to do with him." Venom said, leaning against the wall.

"These bodies aren't Shadows, they are part human!" Acid yelled.

(A/N Acid doesn't really like the other Shadows. If you have any questions, ask in the comments)

Acid flew backwards across the room.

"If you don't like it then leave!" Assassin yelled, flinging Acid to the other side of the room.

Acid was bleeding and unconscious.

"She was always the... Weakest link in the chain. She would have ended it for us, her power is much greater than mine." Assassin said in Mint's voice.

"Oh crap! The Mews are taking back the bodies!" Poison yelled.

All the Shadows had a battle over the bodies. Acid just turned back into Lettuce. Killian was the only one not to change.

Nyx's POV

"I... MUST.. GET THROUGH!" I screamed trying to get through to my body.

This place was dark. Darker than the darkest nights on Cynn. I felt things brush against my arms and legs but I couldn't catch whatever they were.

"LET ME OUT!" I screamed.

I fell to the ground. I was never going to get my revenge. I would never see light again! I'm going to be trapped in this dark hell forever!

Killian POV

'If you would stop moving I might get you out.' I said in my head to Nyx.

She was giving me the biggest headache ever!

She ran around and didn't stop.

"get me a glass of... WHERE ARE MY SHADOWS!" I screamed seeing all the Mews.

"Die." Ichigo said about to attack.

"if you kill me, you kill Nyx, then Kish will kill you!" I said.

Taruto POV.

I woke up in my room. It was day outside and I felt sick. All day I had been puking.

"Kisshu." I croaked.

"I don't know how to take care of a sick kid!" he yelled.

This was going to be a loooonnnnggg sickness.


End file.
